The present invention relates to a worm wheel, an electric power steering apparatus including the worm wheel, and a method of forming the worm wheel.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2000-130564 discloses a method of forming a worm wheel, in which a resin material is subjected to insert injection molding with a core metal as an insert, and then the injection-molded article is subjected to machining by a hob to thereby provide the worm wheel with teeth.